Luisa Palomanes
Luisa Palomanes Pontes (Rio de Janeiro, 13 de agosto de 1986) é uma atriz e dubladora brasileira. É irmã da também dubladora Helena Palomanes. Carreira Começou a trabalhar com dublagem aos 11 anos de idade, fazendo uma pequena participação em Robin Hood. Seu primeiro trabalho de maior divulgação foi a personagem Docinho, do desenho animado As Meninas Superpoderosas, mas o trabalho que a tornou mais famosa foi dublar Hermione Granger, interpretada por Emma Watson na série de filmes Harry Potter. Em 2011, concorreu ao Oscar da Dublagem na categoria de Melhor Dubladora Coadjuvante pelo seu trabalho em Como Treinar o seu Dragão, tendo ficado em quarto lugar, e fez parte da equipe que ganhou na categoria Melhor Dublagem, com Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte - Parte 1. Também fez o papel da personagem principal na dublagem brasileira do longa-metragem Valente, da Pixar, dublando a Princesa Merida. Além de dublar, participa de diversos eventos, fazendo palestras sobre a dublagem e workshop, como por exemplo nas convenções de anime Atsuicon, no Espírito Santo, e o AnimeRS, no Rio Grande do Sul. Também já realizou a direção de dublagem de alguns filmes e séries de menor divulgação. Dublagens Filmes * Hazel Grace Lancaster (Shailene Woodley) em A Culpa é das Estrelas * Hermione Granger (Emma Watson) em Harry Potter * Tris (Shailene Woodley) em Divergente * Cassie Blake (Britt Robertson) em The Secret Circle. * Sophia Danko (Britt Robertson) em The Longest Ride. * Chastity Meyer (Claire Holt) em Meninas Malvadas 2 * Shelby Cummings (Julie Gonzalo) em A nova cinderela * Mantis (Pom Klementieff) em Guardiões da Galáxia Vol. 2 e Avengers: Infinity War * Marília em Esquadrão Bizarro - O Filme * Paulina "Lina" Zander (Annalise Basso) em Ouija: Origin of Evil Filmes animados * * Kiara jovem em O Rei Leão 2: O Reino de Simba * Adella em A Pequena Sereia: A História de Ariel * Sara em As Aventuras de Tadeo * Rebecca Chambers em Resident Evil: Vendetta * Shine em Barbie Moda e Magia Séries * Jane em Jane, a Virgem * Mary-Kate Olsen (Mary-Kate Olsen) em Dose Dupla. * Alex Russo (Selena Gomez) em Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place * Carly Shay (Miranda Cosgrove) em iCarly * Megan Parker (Miranda Cosgrove) em Drake e Josh * Vanessa Abrams em Gossip Girl - A Garota do Blog * Isabella Pasquali em Isa TKM e Isa TK+; * Franky Andrade (María Gabriela de Faria) em Eu Sou Franky * Iris West Allen (Candice Patton) em The Flash * April Young em The Vampire Diaries * Clary Fray em Shadowhunter * Francesca Ortíz (María Gabriela de Faría) em Vikki RPM * Rebecca Pearson/Chenikov (Mandy Moore) em This Is Us * Beth Roberts (Supernatural) * Maya Hart (Sabrina Carpenter) em Girl Meets World * Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana (Miley Cyrus) em That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana * CJ Martin (Isabela Moner) em 100 Things to Do Before High School *Amy Santiago (Melissa Fumero) em Brooklyn Nine-Nine Animações * Cindy Aurora Vortex em As Aventuras de Jimmy Neutron, o Menino Gênio * Docinho em As Meninas Super Poderosas, filme e As Meninas Super Poderosas Geração Z * Estelar em Os Jovens Titãs e Os Jovens Titãs em Ação * Enfermeira Joy em Pokémon (a partir da 19ª temporada) * Yuna em Saint Seiya Ω * Yin em Yin Yang Yo! * Yvette em Madeline (desenho animado) * Lola em Lola e Virginia * Maria Catarina em Reino Escondido * Mariah em Beyblade * Sam em Três Espiãs Demais (a partir da 6ª temporada) * Diana Lombard em Martin Mystery * Noriko em Digimon Adventure 02 * Jody Irwin em A Vida e as aventuras de Juniper Lee * Katara em Avatar: A Lenda de Aang * Sierra em Drama Total Turnê Mundial e Drama Total: Só Estrelas * Alya Césaire em Miraculous: As Aventuras de Ladybug * Rubis em Steven Universo * Ruby Stepsister em Regal Academy * Garota Supersábia / Rita Bastos em Garota Supersábia * Mindy Melendez em Ready Jet Go! * Lucy Mann em Ben 10: Omniverse * Zoe em Os Davincibles * Astrid em Dragons: Riders of Berk , Dragons: Defenders of Berk e Dragons: Race to Edge * Christina Kuroda em Beyblade Burst Evolution *Sunny em Sunny Day Jogos * Evelynn, Kennen e o Sistema Operacional da armadura de Ezreal Pulsefire em League of Legends, denominada Pérola. * Tracer em Overwatch. * Tracer em Heroes of the Storm * Hannah em Until Dawn * Jodie Holmes - "Beyond: Two Souls" (2013) * Ara Haan em Elsword * Fetch em InFAMOUS Second Son Telenovelas * Camila Bustilho (Camila Bordonaba) em '' Chiquititas 2000 * Priscila em Cúmplices de um resgate Programas * Franky Andrade (María Gabriela de Faria) em Eu Sou Franky Categoria:Dubladores do Brasil Categoria:Dubladores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Nascidos em 1986